


Heaven in Hiding

by eh_probably_not



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Everyone loves Naruto, F/F, F/M, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), Kakashi is a stoner, M/M, Multi, Naruto is non binary, Naruto will be on too but waaaay later in this fic, Oblivious Naruto, Poly Relationships, Protective Kakashi, Protective Kurama, Trans Character, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, parental Kakashi, polyamorous, smart naruto, so are a lot of people in this fic, sunshine Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh_probably_not/pseuds/eh_probably_not
Summary: Kakashi finds a two year old  Naruto beaten in an alleyway. He can’t help but feel betrayed by Lord Third after he promised he would protect him. He then decides to raise Naruto himself and give him the family he deserves.Or when Kakashi says fuck you to the higher ups of Konoha and gets shit done.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

In the dead of the night you see a sleeping village called Konoha.Every civilian tucked away in their beds waiting to start the new day. Chunin awake and doing border patrol. In this sleeping village you will see an older looking building with children from all ages and where a blonde Infant with bright blue eyes with a seal placed on his belly where a chakra demon known as the Kyuubi or Kurama. Now you see Kurama hates humans. How they lust for power and seek to destroy everything in their path and willing to sacrafice anything to get to the top. How they fear anything that’s more powerful than them and seak to destroy it or contain it. Just like how they put him and his other siblings in human hosts in order to obtain their power, even going so far as to put them in unwilling hosts. what the Charka demon hates more is the humans who will neglect and abuse others but especially children. Kurama watches from his new host eyes, his baby hosts eyes and sees how they neglect and abuse the baby and it makes him want to kill them. Eat them all alive. How dare they ignore his hosts needs because he holds the demon fox in him. How dare they starve him and neglect him. If they won’t step up to the plate then he will. 

It took him a while to gain the Charka but when the humans weren’t watching Kurama was able to sneak out of his seal and would cuddle and calm his host down and steal him food to make sure he wasn’t starving. Kurama would play with him and taught him how to crawl and even walk, which was a hard process as he was a demon but he would do anything for the kit. The infant he cared for when no one else would step up to the plate. His kit. The baby known as Naruto Uzumaki is his kit. His to protect and care for, well mostly his. 

Besides his host there is one human he tolerates other than his kit and that’s the silver haired teen that comes to visit when he can. He comes in and holds his host, and takes care of him. Hell talk to his host and apologizes for not be able to take him in due to an order of the council, which again infuriated the Charka demon, but it gave him the slightest bit of hope that maybe if he found out about the horrible treatment that he would do something about it. Sadly this wish wouldn’t happen for a long long while. 

* * *

** Two years later **

Kakashi was running on top of the village rooftops, he had just got done with a tiring assassinationof a drug lord in suna. He had to fight off a squad of jounin protecting the lord as well as killing the leader. The only thing he wanted to do after besides report to the Hokage was checking on Naruto. He hated how the poor toddler was cooped up in there with thosewho don’t really care for him instead of living with a loving family. No civilian wanted the fourths son as he held the demon fox. They only saw him as the fox instead of the hero keeping the fox contained and the Hokage forbid him from adopting him as Naruto as he didn’t want anyone to be suspicious of who his real parents are. 

He made his way to the orphanage but what he found was no small toddler lying in his bed. He then begins to panic and every horrible scenario pours into his mind. Where is the boy? Was he kidnapped? Killed? He quickly bites his thumb and summonsPakkun who came with a poofing sound as he came from the summoning world. 

“What’s up boss I thought you wouldn’t need us for the next few days.” The ninken asks 

“It’s Naruto I cant find him. Please help me track him.” 

Quickly pakkun begins to sniff the boy to try to track the two year old down. 

Luckily they track him to the worst side of the red district. The blonde haired toddler was in an alley way beaten with a fox curled around him protectively. Kakashi goes to pick him up and at first the orange fox hisses at the Anbu before it sniffs And seems to recognize him and poofs away. ‘_Where did he go? Was he a summons?’_ Kakashi pushes that thought away and he tries to pick the two year old up but the traumatized toddler tries to move farther away behind a trash can. 

“Stay back! No hurt Naruto!” The child cries 

Kakashi recoils and remembers he’s dressed in his Anbu gear. He mentally tells himself fuck it and goes against the rules while he takes off his mask. He Kneels infront of the cowering and sobbing blonde. “Naruto look it’s me Kakashi.” He smiles with his one eye

“Kashi!” The two year old cries seeing the silver haired ninja. The boy tried to get up from his laying position but couldn’t move. Kakashi quickly picks the sobbing toddler up into his arms protectively 

“Hello pup, it looks like you got hurt.” 

“Mean men give ouchies.” The blonde whimpers 

Kakashi tried his best to soothe his sensies son as he tries to assess the injuries given to the toddler. How dare this village do this to the child they should be hailing a hero. Just as his Sensei and Shina wanted. Kakashi then decided that If no one will fix it he will. 

“Let’s go to the Hokage and get these ouchies taken care of.” he tells the two year of as he picks him up and jumps on top of the nearest roof letting the boy listen to his heart beat lulling him to sleep as he made his way to the Hokage tower knowing the Hokage will still be there. He jumps through the open window and glares at the Hokage. 

The Anbu in the room freeze feeling the ki coming from Inu. 

“Kakashi your mask, what is the meaning of this? What happened to Naruto?” Lord Third demanded 

“How about you explain this Lord Hokage. You promised not only me but tons of other people close to my Sensei that his son would be safe here. He would be safe and taken care ofin the orphanage until he found a family for him but when I came to check on him after my mission I found him missing from there. I had to skower the whole village to find him in an alley way beaten and bloody. But of course he’s safe here right?” Kakashi snarls 

“Kakashi I-“ the seething Anbu cuts him off

“No you shut your fucking mouth. I’m done playing by your rules. I have tried my hardest to follow your rules and ignore the shit I hear about Naruto. He is my Senseis son. He should be revered as a hero. He should be in a loving home and not be neglected and abused, but his and his parents sacrifice is being thrown in their faces. The fourth would be so disappointed in you and so would your students who you also refused to take care of him. I’m taking this into my hands now and I will do everything to make sure he is safe.”

The Hokage takes in a deep sigh. This conversation already aging him. 

“I’m sorry. You’re completely right Kakashi that I won’t argue with you but still remember who I am and that there are ears around that can get you in trouble.” 

“Do you really fucking think I give two shits of who is watching. I hope they’re watching. Fuck Konoha. fuck this system that allowed Naruto to be abused. I will fight everything for this boy. You listen very good with these next few words. I’m taking him with me. I will be raising him for now on. He is now mine to love and protect like he should have been from his birth. I will be the one to make sure he is loved and cherished. Mine to make sure he knows his parents loved him to their deaths. And no one will take that away from me. This village means shit to me. And if that means I have to leave this village I will gladly hash out the mark in my hitate.i expect to have those adoption papers on your desk when I get in here tomorrow.”

And with that he left the Hokage and every other Anbu in the room speechless as he jumped through the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi knows he’s in deep shit but he couldn’t get himself to give a fuck. The bundle in his arms means more to him than his forehead protector. Than his loyalty to the village he loved. The silver haired ninja would scratch through the symbol of his village if it came to it. Kakashi stops on a rooftop and looks at Narutos wounds more in detail and decides to takes him to the village hospital to get them taken care of. 

At first the Mednins refused to take a look at the two year old they said _‘the demon deserves to die_’ butas soon as Kakashi lifts his hitate up and glares at them it sent all of them into gear and quickly taking care of his _son_? Is that what the blonde is to him now?

Pushing those thoughts aside he focuses on the blonde who woke up and is quietly whimpering as they pulled off a diaper that looks like it hasn’t been changed in who knows how fucking long. Looking at the blue eyed boy all he wants to do is cry at how horribly they treated him. It takes a few minutes but the healers finish up on the blonde and immediately put him back in Kakashis arms. Before leaving the silver haired ninja takes a few diapers and wet wipes and flickers back to his room. 

“Alrighty Naruto can you come into the shower with me?”

“Noooo no shower. Im good boy no need to clean.” Naru whines 

“But good boys take shower so they don’t stink. “ the silver haired ninja placed the two year old down and turned on the shower. He then stepped in and reached for Narutowho reluctantly got in. Feeling the fatigue set the teen quickly washed the both of them was and got them out. Drying the both of them off fast hurrying to get some sleep. the ninjachanged the both of them into sleep clothes and pulled the covers over him and the little boy in his arms as both of them drift off to sleep. 

* * *

Kakashi wakes up first and he feels refreshed? It feels like it’s the first time in years that he feels well rested and maybe it had to do with the toddler in his arms. He lays Naruto back down and makes a mental list of everything he needs to do today. First he needs to find something for Naru to wear as he has nothing that will actually fit. He ends finding small T-shirt he can stick the kid in when they go out and find him some actual clothes for him to wear. He lays that down on the bed and picks out a Jonin outfit for him and makes his way into the kitchen looking for something to feed the both of them. He ends up finding some oatmeal and makes some for them. Once ready and cooling down Kakashi goes to wake the sleeping toddler. 

“Naru, it’s time to get up. We have a big day for us.” The silver haired ninja picks up Naruto who instantly curled into his chest. Walking back to the table kakashi quickly begins to feed both of them and changes Naruto. 

Once both are ready be zips the toddler into his flask jacket and heads for Lord Thirds office. Running at a quick speed made the blonde giggle and squeal while holding on tightly to the his new caretaker. 

Jumping through the Window again Kakashi makes his way into the office. 

“Do you have the papers?” 

“Yes but before I give them to you I just want to let you know that I’m on your side. Some of the council members aren’t going to like this. Are you sure this is what you want?”

“If you where on my side you would have never let this happened. You wouldn’t have lied to me. You have cowered and bowed down to the council and look what you’ve done. You pushed away all of your students. We’re on the brink of war and all you do is be at the beck and call of your precious council. Enough is enough. Now hand me the papers so I can be on my way.”

Lord Hokage hands over the papers which Kakashi quickly signs.

“He is now legally yours congratulations Kakashi. I know I did him wrong but I hope this goes in your favor. I hear-by remove you from Anbu and now you’ll be on Leave for the next few months while you and Narutoget adjusted.”

“Thank you.” kakashi then jumps out of the window and makes his way to the nearest Kids clothing store. Walking around Kakashi finds a pair of black shorts and Shinobi sandals while Naruto insisted on having an orange shirt with a big frog on it ‘_could it have at least been a dog?’_ Walking to the cash register Kakashi sees Narro staring at the plushies and decided to buy him a dog and a... frog plushies which the toddler squeals and hugsthem both to his chest. Paying for the things he bought the silver haired ninja changes naruto into his new outfit and sealing the shirt into a scroll. Making the way to the jonin apartments where Kakashi ends up leases an three bedroom apartment for the next year while he hopefully will get the Hatake compound fixed up. 

Getting the New apartment squared away the jonin makes a few Kage Bunshin And orders them to clean and pack his things from his dorm into the new apartment. 

“Its time to get you some new things for our new home and then after that we could get some lunch. Do you know what you would like pup?” Kakashi asks 

“Ramen!”

The older teen chuckled and eye smiles, “I should have expected that answer.” 

Kakashi gets everything he could think of that a child could need and also whatever Naruto looked like he wanted but was too scared to ask for. Kakashi could careless what people thought he was going to make sure Naruto could have nothing but the best. After leaving the last children store the pair makes their way to Ichiraku Ramen where Kakashi feeds both of them some miso ramen.

* * *

After both sharing three bowls of Ramen and securing the blonde back into his vest Kakashi begins buy groceries for their new home. They then quickly made it back the house where Kakahsi had his clones set up Narutos things and starts on dinner. Once prepared he sets the food on the new table and starts to feed both him and the toddler who tried to put it on his face instead. 

“Naru dinner doesn’t go on your face.”

“I eat!”

“Try eating slowly pup. It’s okay the food isn’t going to be eaten by anyone else.” Naruto looks up into the silver haired ninjas eye and began to eat slowly. Not too long after that while kakashi was cleaning up there was a knock on the door. Turning off the sink Kakashigoes and answers the door and sees a group of his fellow Shinobi.

One of his Anbu subordinates is in the front. 

“We heard you adopted a kid today and wanted to come welcome you guys in.” Tenzo Said. 

Kakashi Let’s them in and they make there way in 

“I’m sorry there isn’t much we just moved in.” Kakashi says as he shuts the door 

“That’s okay we came in unexpected anyways.” Inoichi the head of T&I said 

Over in the corner in the living room you can see Naruto is playing with his toys. “I see someone got a little spoiled today.” Choza chuckles as they all put the stuff they brought being snacks and some gifts for the new family. 

“ it’s what he deserves nothing but the best especially after what he’s been through.” They all sit down once the stuff is put down in on the coffee table in the living room where naruto sees Kakashi and makes a reaching motion for the older teen to pick him up which Kakashi does Gladys with all the other people in their home making them anxious. 

Shikaku reaches over and hands him a brownie. “We knew this might be a little troublesome for you so we brought some stuff to help calm you down.” 

“Thank you.” The teen eye smiles and quickly eats it

“How does he do that?” Kurenai asks 

“My rival is so youthful he can eat without anyone seeing!” Guy exclaims. 

“The little guy seems attached to you already Kakashi.” 

“Yeah well I would always sneak in to check up on him. He’s always known who I am. I wouldn’t let them take that away from he.” Kakashi started, “ I found him beaten. A two-year-old neglected, abused over who He has sealed in him. And he does nothing. I know you might not care for him but she’s everything I have fucked up a he has sealed in him. And he does nothing. I know you might not care for him but he’s everything I have left of them. I- I-.” Kakashi begins to hyperventilate and holds onto Naru a little tighter. 

“Inoichi, Choza, myself and most of the other Clan heads and tried to take the little guy in and be were denied the opportunity as they didn’t want him to be “forced into be a Shinobi but we all know that’s a lie.” Shikaku then got a serious glint in his eye, “I can’t speak Im for everyone but I’m glad you have him. And if you ever need anything you have the Nara clan behind you. Don’t ever be afraid to ask us for help.”One by one all of the other people in the room agreed

“Asuma send his regards he had to leave back to the Daiyamo. 

“Rival no Kakasbi as your friend I’m so glad to see the youthful look back in yourself. Just know I wish your child a youthful journey in the Springfield of youth!” Guy yells

“Froggy!” Naruto shouts 

“Yeah he’s a froggy.” Kakashi eye smiles 

“I might have to take you guys up on that. I might have Naruto now but I don’t think Danzo and the others will let this go. Im scared that might take him from me.”

“Senpai we won’t let that happen. I won’t let that happen.” Tenzo stares and Kakashi knows that everything just might work out.

* * *

After everyone left for the night Kakashi started to get the both of them ready for bed. He tucks naruto in his bed for the night not really ready for Naru to sleep on his own just yet. When they both settle in Naru looks up at the silver haired ninja. 

“Kashi are you my daddy now?” Naruto asks

Kakashi visibly flinches _‘I can’t be his dad that’s sensies place’_ but then kakashi looks into those innocent blue eyes and sees his Sensei and just knows this is what his Sensei and Shina want. Want for naruto to have a family and someone he can depend on. That kakashi will honor this by telling him all about his birth parents. Kakashi lifts down his mask and kisses Naru on the forehead and smiles 

“Yes Naru Im your dad.” 

“Good night daddy.” Naruto cuddles into Kakashi smiles and kisses his forehead one more time. 

“Goodnight pup.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks the new father and son duo have slowly become very dependent on the other. When Naru had nightmares, which was most nights, he wound up in bed with Kakashi. Now on the nights he slept through the night the silver haired ninja would come and hold him and rock him in the rocking chair he bought for them on a whim until he too fell asleep from the comfort his son gives him knowing he’s safe with him. 

With that being said today the silver haired teen wanted to try something new and take the two year old to the park. Unfortunately the immediate response from the blonde was, “No Naruto stay here,” so he was having a hard time getting Naruto out of the house. Due to the two year old being scared of the treatment he gets from other people and right now the traumatized two year old was hiding under Kakashis bed. 

“No no no! No leave!” The blonde cries hiding himself further away from the Ninja. 

“Pup I’m gonna be right there playing with you.” Kakashi says trying to calm him down which causes the blue eyes to pool unshed tears. Kakashi then grabs onto an arm pulling the blonde closer and brings the two year old into his chest to help calm him down. 

“Come on little one, don’t worry. We are going to go play with some sand, maybe slide down the slides and swing on the swings. We will have so much fun.” The teen smiles. 

Naruto looks into the silver haired grey eye and nods his head instantly cuddling into his chest wanting the comfort his dad always gives him. 

Luckily they were able to make it to the park where they see the Ino-Shika-Cho trio with their children. The dads where to the side sitting on the benches while watching the boys Shikamaru and Choji be bossed around by Ino. 

Kakashi brings Naruto and himself over to the kids and kneels down to the kids level. 

“Do you mind if we join you?” he asks the three kids. 

“Yeah! You can help build castles! That’s what I’m building! Cho is building a bag of chips and Shika is watching clouds.”

“Too troublesome to build.” Is the response the other three year old gives 

“Naru will you help me build a castle?”

The two year old in his chest nods. The energetic blonde walks over and tugs on Narutos arm, “Hi I’m Ino what’s your name?”

“Naruto.”

“Will you play with me?” Ino asks 

“Daddy come too?” Naruto asks 

“Yeah! He can be our builder!”

The three then start building a castle which causes the other two three year olds to come join in. After a while Kakashi starts making his way over to where the other parents are but still never taking his eyes off of his son who is occupied by Ino. 

“I’m glad you decided to come join us older folks.” Inoichi jokes 

“Sorry I wanted to make sure Naruto was okay before I tried to leave. He is very scared of everyone but me and the Hokage. He hasn’t had the best experiences and I don’t blame him.” The teen sighs while the others nod in understanding, “it’s why we are here right now. It took me an hour to even get him to agree and stop hiding underneath my bed. He needs to see that not everyone is out to get him.”

“If you want you can bring him over to my house once a week for what we call play therapy. It’s for kids and we talk while we play.

It would help him adjust and most Yamanakas get degrees in psychology as we are known for our mind Jutsu. It just makes sense.”

“Would that be okay?” The teen asks 

“It would be perfectly fine. Come over around noon tomorrow and we can talk everything out.” 

“Thank you so much. I know Im not the best patient but I want to do everything right for him.” The grey eyed teen eye smiles in appreciation 

“Kakashi you’re a kid yourself. You’re going to mess up. Most parents do. Ive messed up multiple times myself. The kid loves you and you love him too. Hell you stood up to Lord Third himself just for him. Everything will turn out alright.” Choza said to Kakashi with a smile 

“Thank you guys.”

“Now would you like a brownie?” The older food lover asks while opening the container 

“Yes Actually I was wondering if I could buy some stuff off you guys. “ Kakashi alludes 

“Yeah How much do you want?” Shikaku asks 

“An ounce like last time.”

“Alright I’ll stop by later tonight I have some stuff I need to talk to you about anyways.” Shikaku takes that time to eat his brownie Soon the four guys where finishing their treat waiting for the time each of them starting to feel the high. Shikaku and Inoichi end up laying in the grass cloud watching while Kakashi and Choza relax on the bench watching the kids 

“He seems to be getting along with the kids.” Inoichi says turning his head to see the kids playing 

“He even got Shikamaru to join in. He usually just ignores ino when she demands him to join. That’s going to be troublesome for him.” The black haired man remarked 

“Yes and Ino is calmer too. It’s like she can sense Narus anxiety just like her daddy.” Inochi smirks 

“I’m just glad he’s getting along. He’s usually very quiet and sticks to me when others are around. I hope he grows out of it but I understand. Other people have usually harmed him or out right neglected him but hopefully he sees that not everyone is going to be malicious to him.”

The men continued to watch the kids and see Shikamaru talks the sunshine colored blonde into watching clouds which gets a “Hey! We where making castles first” whine from Ino. 

Shortly after that Naruto sees his dad far away from him and begins to walk to him. 

“Up up up!” The two year old demands while putting his arms in the air to be held. 

The slightly stoned Ninja picks up his son who instantly cuddles into him with his head on the ninjas shoulder

The other three toddlers come to their dads while they all complain about wanting Naruto to come back and play.

“Naru come build castles!” 

“No Ino he’s gonna watch clouds with us. Too troublesome to build.” The three year old says while laying on the ground to watch clouds 

“Or we can have snack time!” Choji exclaims while pulling a bag of chips from his pocket 

“I think he’s done for the day but don’t worry I’ll bring him by soon so you can play again.”

“But we want him to play now!” Ino whines and stomps her foot 

“Sweetheart Naru is coming over tomorrow for lunch you can play with him then.” The older blonde tries to calm his daughter down 

“Yes and we are going over to his house for dinner I gotta stop by to drop off something for his troublesome father.”

“And we can make some plans to set up a play date with him as well. Maybe breakfast at our restaurant before he goes to Inoichis

“That sounds good to me. What about you Naru does that work for you.” Kakashi asks the kid in his arms 

“Yes daddy.” 

They make their way to the market with Naruto being held against his chest in his vest so he doesn’t have to watch the people on the market glare at him. They quickly bought some food for the week and a nice dinner for the night when Shikaku and Shikamaru come over for dinner. After the shopping trip the father and son duo made it back to their apartment.

After taking off his mask because Naruto hates it on, Kakashi put the groceries away and set the meat out to thaw more before he starts to make dinner. He then set Naru down for a nap and decided to do some light reading. How he misses the days where he could pull out his Icha Icha in public but now he has a kid and he doesn’t want to taint his sons eyes. An hour later Kakashi wakes up his son and has what he calls their cuddle time. Naruto when woken up likes to lay with Kakashi until he has to get up. 

“Come on little one we have to get up and get ready before Shikamaru comes.”

“Noo.” The two year old whines 

“Why not I thought you liked Shikamaru?”

“I stay here. We cuddle.” Naruto says while laying his head down on his dads chest 

“Oh you want to stay lying on the couch.”

“Yes.”

“How about we do that after they leave.” The teen tries to compromise with his son 

“No now.” The blonde pouts 

“How about you cuddle with the dogs? I’m sure they miss you”

“Yes Pakkun!”

The silver haired ninja then summons his dogs who instantly go to their favorite two year oldmaking the toddler laugh as they smother him in kisses. 

Kakashi then starts to prepare dinner while letting the dogs play with Naruto. He then puts his mask back on as he hears a knock on the door revealing the two Naras to be here. He wipes his hands on a hand towel and answers the door. 

“Hey come on in I’m almost done with dinner. Naruto is in the living room with the dogs if you want to join him.” Kakashi says as he shuts the door

“Thank you for inviting us, sorry for the late notice.” Shikaku responds as he sets the three year old down who runs into the living room to see the blonde. This makes the blonde look up worried and look for his dad who eye smiles and goes back to finishing up on dinner. He hands Shikaku some plates and cups to set the table and calling the kids for dinner. They both help their kids eat while eating themselves and once they were done set them off to play. Naruto needing the extra push but reluctantly left his fathers side. With both kids gone the jonin commander got down to business. He hands Kakashi his weed while taking the money while starting off with the conversation he didn’t want to have.

“Be on guard. Danzo and his followers have been pressuring Lord Third to put Naruto back in the orphanage.”

“He can’t do that the papers have been signed.” Kakashi cries sitting up from his slouch and glaring at the thought of Danzo getting ahold of his child 

“Yes but if the council wanted to they could have it revoked as they deem you ‘unfit’ to parent Naruto.”

“I’ll show them Unfit and stick my fist up their ass.”

Shikaku sighs rubbing a hand over his face “We need to come up with a plan to put Danzo in his place.”

“Or better yet destroy him and his Root Anbu.

We need the Sanin.” Kakashi thinks out loud while putting a plan in place in his head. 

The jonin commander grabs a join from behind his ear and lights it. He takes a hit and hands it to the teen and coughs “Jiraiya is in Lighting Country spying and Tsunade is who knows where gambling how do you think we could manage that?” 

“Pakkun can send a message to her to meet me in a remote area. She’ll meet with me if I tell her it’s about Naruto, that’s her nephew and godson. She might put up a good front of not caring but she loved Kushina as a little sister.” This gets the jonin commander thinking 

“If we get the Sanin on board we can plan a trap to get Danzo and expose him to the council and get him executed. We could use you leaving as bait. Danzo would love that. Him and his followers want Naruto under him thumb to be a weapon for the village. He has been tainting this village for too long. It could also bring down the likely hood of the Uchiha revolting. Now we just need to convince the Hokage on granting you a vacation.”

Kakashi takes another hit of the joint and hands it back, “I’ll just tell him I’m leaving. He’ll let me leave rather helikes it or not.” 

Shikaku lets out another sigh knowing this is not a good sign of the kids bad thought of his joke village “Thinking like that is what’s going to get Naruto taken from you. I know you’re pissed and hurt and you have every right to feel this way but you can’t let those troublesome feelings get in the way of what you know is right. And treating your leader with disrespect like that is not the way to go about this.”

“I know I know.” 

“The daiyamo is coming for a visit and the makes the villagers a little rowdy and the drunks come attack Naruto. Use that time to go and visit Tsunade. If we can convince her to come and help then we can hopefully expose Danzo and stop the village from making the Uchihas revolt.”

“Do you know when he is coming.”

“Three weeks.”

“I’ll set out with Naruto three days before he gets here. I’ll send Pakkun out tonight with a message for Tsunade asking to meet.” 

“Let me know if she responds. If she doesn’t we will regroup.”

Shikaku stands up and helps the teen clean up the table. He then attempts to grab his toddler from his playmate but he was refusing to leave. “NO I STAY WITH NARU!”

“Brat this is unlike you. You hate playing with other kids.” The exasperated parent yells 

It was in this moment Kakashi got the feeling that this kid wouldn’t be the only one who wouldget a crush on his son and that he would have many gross children he would have to fend off to keep his precious pup away from their grabby hands. It’s okay though because Kakashi would protect his pup from everything and that includes snotty children who think they can take his Naru away from him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next two weeks things have gotten pretty tight in Konoha. He started to take Naruto to see Inoichi during lunch every other day for therapy to help him adjust which is where the toddler is right now. He can already see some slight improvements. He isn’t as shy around them and not asafraid. Today he left him alone with the Yamanakas along with Pakkun to see if he could handle being alone and so far Pakkun hasn’t come to him yet. He also heard back from Tsunade and they agreed to meet in the land of hot water near the hot springs. It would be close enough for the Hokages council to not pitch a fit and far enough for Tsunade to not be as close to Konoha. 

Kakashi pushes those thoughts out of his mind as he begins to pack for the trip. He sets out a few scrolls and sorts them while sealing clothes, some food and stuff to entertain his son while he runs. He quickly puts everything in a bag and locks up his apartment and sets up his sealing alarms. He then locks up and shuts the door and heads back to Inoichis home to see the last of Narutos session. The silver haired ninja jumps from roof top to roof top when he arrives to the head of T and Is house. The teen jumps down knocking on the door when he hears a “come in!” From the older man. He opens the door going into the play room where he sees the older man with the two kids playing with blocks and Pakkun lying down on the couch. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t have to call for me.”

Naruto lifts his head up smiling and runs to his dad, “come play coma plaaay!” The boy yells pulling him to the table where the blocks are. Sitting down he looks to the older Jounin speaks to him 

“He did get a little upset when you left but we told him you where planning a surprise and where coming back in a few minutes.” Inoichi admits

“I’m just glad he is making progress.” The teen eye smiles 

“Now when you get back it might set us back a little but will just jump right back into it. Hopefully with in the next few months we will get him to be where he should be with his peers.” Inoichi says while cleaning up the blocks. Kakashi nods looking to his son 

“Alright Naruto we are going to see the Hokage for a few minutes and then we are going to see your Aunt.” The teen then stands up 

Ino goes to the younger toddler with a smile “Bye bye Naruto! I’ll miss you!” The three year old yells while hugging the sunshine haired boy. He flinched but eases in the hug slightly hugging her back. 

“Bye Ino.” The pair then leaves the house and head for the Hokage tower. The teen jumps through the open window and sees the Hokage at his desk with Master Makarov a powerful mage almost on par with the Hokage himself. He is the leader of the fairy tail guild, a group of elite mages, said to be the strongest in the world that resides in Konoha. He was sitting by the Hokage drinking a beer. 

“Master Makarov Lord Hokage.” Kakashi says as he kneels down in respect 

“Kakashi! Oh and you brought little Naruto! I haven’t seen him since he was just a baby! Oh he looks adorable!” The little old man gushes from his seat with the mug of beer in his hand gulping it down 

“I see your still day drinking like the rest of your guild.” The teen muses as hell stands

“You know us fairy tail mages we never think it’s too early to party!” The drunk yells 

“Is there something you needed Kakashi?” The Hokage asks 

“Yes I wanted to let you know I’ll be taking Naruto on a small vacation for about a week or two.” The teen says cheerily eye smiling 

“Kakashi you know I-“ the Hokage starts but was interrupted from the guild leader 

“Go for it Kakashi. Have a fun trip! I’ll cover for you. Keep him safe, not just for me but for the rest of Fairytail too. We thought of Kushina as one of our own so her child is our child.” Makerov states seriously 

The teen looks at both of the leaders and decides to listen to the guild leader “Thank you.” The teen then leaves jumping out of the window. 

The Hokage glares at his old friend, furious he did that, “Why did you just go over my head, the council will now use this to take Naruto away from him.”

The wizard saint takes a gulp of his beer turning to look at his leader the serious look still on his face, he sighs and not wanting to have this conversation but knew it had to be said“Someone has to look out for them and if it won’t be you then I will. We all know that the villagers will try to harm Naruto around this time. What has happened to you? The saru I know would never let a council decide his own Shinobis fate. He would never allow a child to be beaten and would not hide it from the people who deserved to know. You’ve changed after you took the hat again. Minato and your Senseis would be so disappointed in you. Where is your will of fire?” 

The Hokage sighs and takes a deep breath and inhales from his pipe. “You’re right. I’m getting to old for this position. Who knows maybe on this trip he’ll find the next hokage.”

“You never know he could.” They both let out a chuckle. “No I’m going to die with the hat just like the rest of them.”

* * *

Tsunade was traveling at a fast pace. She knew she shouldn’t have looked at the message the Hatake brat’s summon brought but she felt it in her bones that something was wrong and she had a feeling it had to deal withNaruto. Her only connection to Kushina, Uzushio, to _her_. _The woman with sunshine blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes and her 13 gate keys attached to her hip who looked at her with warmth and happiness in her eyes. <strike>Layla who she was going to start a family with</strike>. <strike>The woman she is still hopelessly in love with even if she died</strike>_ but she pushed that thought aside; she is alive she has to be. 

She forces herself to go at an even faster pace which made her apprentice go faster too. 

“Come on Shizune we should get to the land of Hot Water by nightfall if we pick up the pace.”

“Are you sure we shouldn’t stop before that?” The black haired girl asked

“No. We can make it. Kakashi should be there by tomorrow and I want to get some sleep in a nice bed before I have to deal with that bullshit.”

“Yes ma’am.” They then continue at their fast pace not stopping for anything. The pair making it to the village right before the sun starts to set in the horizon. They find a nice hotel to stay in and get situated and eat while passing out in their beds. 

~

“_Tsunade! You’re back!” A girl with hair the color of sunshine and deep chocolate brown eyes comes running and jumps in the Kunoichis arms. Tsunade smiles at the feel of the girl in her arms missing the feeling _

_ “Hello Layla I missed you too.” _

_ The sunshine haired teen pulls the older ninja along the village as she chatted away.” _

_“Why did you come to Uzushio Tsunade? I know you’re busy with the end of the war and rebuilding and other things._”

“_Well to see you of course.” The older teen says while seeing the blush on the Heartfilias face_

_ “Now that the war has ended I feel like a weight has been lifted. I love you Layla. I feel like I always have when I used to chase you around when we where younger. I want to be with you. I want to marry you. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together.” _

_ Tsunade looks at the younger teens face and sees a smile with unshed tears in her eyes and suddenly she feels weight in her arms as the shorter girl jumps in them and brings their faces together for a kiss.  _

_ “I love you too Tsunade. It’s always been you and it always will.” _

The slug sennin wakes up with a jolt. She sits up and sighswhile rubbing her face with her hands. She’s just glad it was a happier memory than the fucked up nightmares her mind gives her. Stretching her muscles she gets out of bed and wakes up get apprentice and quickly gets ready for the day. 

“Kakashi should be here by noon. Let’s look around to kill some time.”

Shizune looks up at her Sensei in shock. 

“You.. you don’t want to drink and gamble?”

The older woman lets out a deep sigh while looking down at her apprentice, “As much as I want to I can’t focus. Something is going on and my gut feeling is all I can think about. My Sensei fucked up again and I know I’m going to have to clean up his mess.”

* * *

Kakashi gets to the land of Hot Water just before two. He looks at the sleeping toddler strapped to his chest and smiles softly. He summons Pakkun and asks him to sniff for the slug sennin and follows after him. The summons leads him to a restaurant and poofs away leaving him to do the rest. The teen breathes while approaching the medic nins. 

“Lady Tsunade?” He asks The light blonde turns around with a light glare “What do you want brat?”

“I need your help.” The silver haired ninja starts out and points to the toddler tied to his chest, “It has to deal with Naruto your godson.” The slug sennin looks at the sleeping bundle trying not to cry because she knows, she fucking knows her Sensei fucked things upand the result fucked things up for Naruto, her godson. <strike>The last link to </strike> <strike> her </strike> <strike>.</strike>She sighs and looks back at Kakashi 

“What has sensei done this time?”

“A lot and then a fucking whole lot of nothing.”

“Well take a seat and order some food. We got some time to kill for a story. And wake up the brat too I want to meet him.” tsunade turns to the server and orders a bottle of sake knowing she’s going to need it.

Kakashi takes a seat next to the blonde and in straps his son from his chest. “Naru. Wake up Naru.” Kakashi says while gently waking up his son

“Noo.” The two year old grumbles 

“Come on its time to eat.”

“Rahmen?” The sleeping toddler asked

“How about for dinner.” His father suggested 

“Mmmkay.” The sleepy boy says while rubbing his eyes. Kakashi then tells the server their order while un strapping the blonde from his chest. 

“Naruto this is Your aunt Lady Tsunade and Shizune her apprentice. Say hello.”

“Hi.” 

“Hello brat. I’m also your godmother.” the sennin smiles gently at her godson who waves shyly hiding his face in his dads chest

Kakashi then pulls out a coloring book and some crayons and to occupy Naruto while he talks to the older women. 

“Alright I guess I’ll start when Naruto was born. When the fox was sealed into Naruto almost every ninja tied to S-Sensei and Kushina tried to adopt Naruto. I know you did, so did Jiraiya, and I tried to too but we were all turned away. Lord third didnt want any Ninja to take him in and he promised he would be safe in the orphanage and sent us updates but those updates where lies Tsunade.” Kakashi tries to hold in his anger clutching Naruto to his chest a little tighter, “The village found out about his status as a jinchuuriki and blame him for what happened. The people running the orphanage abused and neglected him and when I would check up on him they acted fine around me but when I went to visit him after a mission one night he wasn’t there and I found him beaten almost to death. If I hadn’t showed up sooner he would be-“ kakashi begins to panic his breathing getting faster “daddy.” The toddler cups the masked cheek in his hand and he curls himself up to his father knowing he needs the comfort. 

“Take a deep breath brat. You found him and look at you. You saved him and you took him in and now he is safe with you. I know this was hard for you. You’re only 16 and now you’re a father. Are you okay to continue? or do you want to take a break and eat?”Tsunade asks concerned 

“Yes I’m fine to continue.We’ll order food after this part is done.” The teen takes a deep breath to control his emotions, “I forced the Hokage to allow me to adopt him. It was that or I would have left the village with him.”

“So what do you need from me?” The blonde asks while taking another drink of her sake 

“Danzo and the rest of the council don’t want me to have naruto. Danzo has not disbanded root and he wants naruto to himself to have as the villages weapon. He had his followers leak the news about Naruto and he was the one forced the Hokage to not allow us to adopt Naruto in the first place. I know he’s behind the Uchiha being ostracized. He also kept you from someone else.”

He gets a hard glare from the sennin with that, “who?”

“His name is Tenzo. He was experimented on by Orochimaru. We believe that Danzo forced him to bring back the Mokuton and he was the only experiment that worked because he had Senju blood already in him.” He could see the sennin paling at this information and watching the anger slowly fill in the older woman, “He is your family Tsunade. The Hokage forbid me from telling you. I’m so sorry.”

Tsunades chopsticks broke in her hand 

“Tsunade-sama please calm down we are in a restaurant. Take deep breathes.” Shizune says trying to calm down her Sensei from an enraged outburst 

“I know I know.” Tsunade then looks at kakashi, “Don’t you dare apologize to me for something first of all you did not do and for something out of your control. You’re a child Kakashi and you’re a ninja of the leaf village. Thank you for telling me now. First where is Orochimaru?”

“He is with Jiraiya trying to get a seal off to allow him to tell the truth.”

“Now I assume you need me to come back don’t you.” Tsunade sighs as she drinks her Sake. 

“Yes. We would like you to help us expose Danzo and get rid of the council. And maybe at some point become the next Hokage.”

“The people who take up the hat are idiots.” She says pointedly 

“You could help us lead the village into a new age. One where Naruto and future children wouldn’t have to live life’s like we did. You can have a relationship with your godson and your cousin.”

“Tsunade do it for her, she would be the one leading the revolt to put this man away.” Her assistant says while eye smiling at her. Tsunade sighs, she’s been running for years trying to forget everything, forget her. Layla would of never let this happen to naruto. Not let innocent children be experimented on or her old teammates be fucking forced to do thy in the first place. Danzo deserves to be beaten to death by her fucking hands if she has to take the cursed hat for that to happen then so be it. 

“Fine. So what’s the plan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes in this story Tsunade is a lesbian what about it?


	5. Chapter 5

After eating the group went back to the hotel. Kakashi put Naruto to bed and took a quick shower and changed into some night clothes. He met Tsundae and Shizune out on the hotel room terrace a joint in his hands. He sits in one of the chairs using a fire Jutsu to light it; taking a puff relaxing as he exhales the smoke. “I never knew you smoked. Did Shikaku and his group of stoners get you into that?”Tsundae jokes

“Actually it was Sensei. He saw I was having night terrors and I wasn’t getting any sleep. It helps me with stress.” The copy nin admits with a slight blush on his cheeks “Well we all have our vices.”Tsundae shrugs and takes a gulp of her drink. Kakashi then takes a huge hit of his joint, blowing the smoke away from the group, “want a hit?” He offers while coughing a little “I’ll take one.” Shizune takes it and inhales; coughing a little as well while giving it back. “I’m good I have my sake.” The Sennin says holding up her drink,“So why do you believe that Orochimaru is innocent?” 

Kakashi takes another hit while sighing,“It’s Tenzo, he told me that every time he came in he apologized. It was like he didn’t want to experiment on the kids. Yes he likes to experiment but it’s on willing patients.” The silver haired ninja sighs again at the memory, “And the curse seal I found under their tongues when I saved Tenzo from Danzo. It just makes sense. I tried to explain that to Lord third but he said he’ll deal with it and sent Orochimaru to Jiraiya and Tenzo is now under me in ANBU. But root never stopped and is still active. it’s like the Hokage doesn’t want to believe his friend is a traitor.”  
“Sensei has always been too sentimental when it comes to Danzo.” Tsunade takes a large gulp of her Sake, “It will take something huge for him to realize that. It suprises me that Orochimaru having a curse seal wasn’t it. He always had a soft spot for them.”

Kakashi sees the hurt look on the sennins face knowing how much it must pain her to learn of her team mates fate. Silence filled the room as everyone was lost in their minds trying to find a way to fix their shit hole of a home. The village they all love or well loved has toxic roots that must be killed in order for a new tree to bloom.  
“Would the villages clan leaders and top jonin along with one of his students count as big?” Shizune asks crossing her left leg over her right while looking at the others contemplating the thought

“Maybe.” The sennin thinks feeling the buzz of her sake as she slurs a little, “Hell bring in Master Makarov too that might help. That old geezer has a way with words that gets people to listen.”

“Wait that actually might work. I wish Shikaku was here he’s better at fucking planning but we both know as soon as I get back Danzo is going to use me leaving as an excuse to take Naruto away from me, and he believes I’m Hiruzens dog, but I don’t think I ever was..” Kakashi trails off, thinking of his pup sleeping soundly and his pale fist clenched at the thought of his precious loving pup hurt,”No I was Senseis and now I’m Narutos dog who will protect him; to guard but I don’t think Danzo realizes that I’m going to go against the Hokage. I don’t think anyone would and we can use that.”  
Tsunade smirks at him with a glint in her brown eyes “Damn kid that was deep. So Danzo isn’t going to expect you to go against Sensei so let’s use that to our advantage.” Tsundae raises her glass and looks at the two ninjas with her, “To emptying the skeletons out of our city.” Kakashi pulls another joint and raises it while Shizune smiles at them both. “Let’s pulverize my sensei.”

* * *

  
The next day Tsunade was left alone with the two year old for reasons she doesn’t know why. Kakashi and Shizune left to go, “explore the town” as they put it. ‘_Does Kakashi want us to bond?’_ Tsundae takes another look at the toddler and she sees <strike>_her_</strike>. The older blonde shakes those thoughts away and sits on the floor.  
“What are you playing with?”

“Blocks.” The toddler quickly responds  
“Can I play too?” The older woman asks The younger blonde looks at the older woman while handing over a red block,“You build tower.” Then proceeds to build again. The two then began to build peacefully. Neither really talking to one another until Tsunade placed one block incorrectly resulting in her tower being knocked over and She pouted childishly. Naruto noticed her frustration and knocked his over too while giggling freely making the older blonde smile. She looks at him again and all she sees is Layla. The sunshine blonde hair, the 100 watt smile, and heart-filled giggle. Lost in her thoughts she doesn’t even feel the arms wrapping around her neck. Turning her head she sees the concern in his ocean blue eyes.  
“Is sad?”

“A little but it’s okay because I have you now.” The older woman smiles fondly at him as she brought the toddler in her arms into a hug. It didn’t even take this kid 30 minutes and he has this sennin wrapped around his little finger. Konoha be dammed. She won’t let this village ruin her last hope of family. She will protect him with her life. Just as _she_ would have done. “Let’s go find your daddy huh?” The blonde asks while kissing the two year olds cheek “Find Daddy!” Naruto parroted snuggling Into her grip.  
Konoha be damned. 

* * *

  
After a week staying with Tsunade and Shizune; Kakashi and Naruto began to make their way back home. Tsunade and Shizune agreed to make their journey a day after to give Kakashi enough time to assemble the clan heads. It was high noon the next day the silver haired ninja saw the village gates. He sent a wave at the Chunnin guards while walking by. They didn’t even need to stop him because just by the hair and chakra signature they knew who he was. He lazily made his way straight to the Jounin commanders household. He knocked on the door slightly slouching as the door opened.  
“Hello Kakashi! I see you brought Naruto with you! Shikamaru will be so happy! He has been refusing to eat his lunch. Are you guys hungry? There is a bunch left over. Come on in!” Yoshino open the door wider with a smile as she let them in. She led them straight into the kitchen. With out a reply.

Shikamaru is in his high chair ignoring the spoon of applesauce in front of his face. “Shikamaru this is so troublesome just eat already.” Shikaku says exasperated

“Too troubleswome.” The three year old parroted back

“I guess Naruto will have to play by himself, only big kids get to play.” Yoshino teases her son

“Watch Clouds! Shika watch clouds with Naru!”The three year old yells

“Maybe after we eat lunch. How does that sound Naruto?” Kakashi asks his son “With daddy and Shika.” The blonde smiles Shikamaru then eats the applesauce from the spoon, “More!” He demands earning a chuckle from the adults 

“We need to have Naruto around more often. It takes us over an hour just to get through any meal!” The kunoichi complains as she sets kid dish for naruto besides Kakashis already fished bigger one. They then get to eating their meal in silence knowing the conversation ahead of them is important to get through quickly on the time crunch they had. Once the boys where done Shikamaru pulled Naruto away from the adults and towards the back door “Daddy come too!” He whimpered “I will be outside in one minute. I have to help clean up. Why don’t you go out there with Yoshino, Shikamaru and Pakkun while Shikaku and I clean up?” The two year old nodded after Kakashi summoned the dog nin and walked out the door. The two Shinobi got to work as the older man complained at the ‘troublesome housework’ when Kakashi started to debrief him. “Tsunade is in on the plan. She really wants his head on a platter. She also wants to skin her Sensei.”

“How troublesome. I take it she found out about Tenzo?” The commander questions “Someone once told me that those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.” Kakashi then begins to put the plates away, “Tenzo deserves to have family and So does Tsunade. I think they would be good for one another and for Naruto as well. Tenzo hasn’t really been able to spend time with Naruto because of ANBU but I know once he gets the chance that he will bond with him like Tsundae did. My son is just that special.” Kakashi eye smiled making the older man chuckle at the teens actions of scheming.

“Now that you’re back I will have Inoichi send his message to the clan heads. But don’t say anything until I give you the signal. Remember you want to make Danzo believe he has the upper hand here.” Shikaku says while turning off the sink,“You should probably go. Now that you’re back one of the council members are probably going to summon you and the rest of us soon.You know Danzo and his followers love to have us at their beck and call.” The jonin commander rolled his eyes “You’re right and I need to bathe both Naru and I. We’re both a little smelly from our trip back.” Kakashi then stands up walking do the door with Shikaku who was smirking “Enjoy your minute of peace kid, hurry off before Shikamaru begs to have you both stay longer he has been whining about missing Naruto. I think he’s developing a crush on him. How troublesome.”  
Kakashi stands still with shock. A crush? Oh no this won’t do. How dare the brat. Naruto is his son and Hatakes aren’t known for sharing. He won’t lose his son to anyone not even a snot filled brat like Shikamaru.

It took 15 minutes to pry Naruto away from the older toddler. It appears the adults have to negotiate with stingy three year olds to pry the younger boy away from him. Once the duo steps into their house Kakashi sets Naruto down as he begins to unpack their belongings. He quickly puts everything in its proper place. He then sweeps his into his arms and quickly showers them both while making a clone to make them a quick dinner. After drying both of them off and putting on clothes he walked into the kitchen and had the clone feed his son while he fed himself. By this time he was exhausted as was his blonde haired toddler; who has been trying to fall asleep in his arms. Walking into his room he places his two year old on his bed and then crawls in himself. The silver haired ninja then closes his eyes for the night listening to the even breathing of his cuddly son. 

* * *

It was almost dawn. It’s a shock to see a grey haired teen still asleep at this time. He has never really had the luxury of a full nights rest. Listening to his sons breathe is calming to the teen and It’s some of the most peaceful rest he’s had in awhile. He almost sleeps through the sound of pecking on his window. The silver haired ninja grumbles as he has to answer the summons. He takes the paper from the hawk who squawks while leaving quickly reading over its contents. He sighs knowing he doesn’t have the luxury to dawdle too much not wanting to piss off the leaders more than he already has. He changed his clothes and picks out Narutos outfit for today. Grinning he picks out a cute outfit he knows everyone will just love. Picking up his son from his bed he kisses his baby’s cheek watching as he opens his beautiful blue eyes as he smiles recognizes his fathers face.

“Good morning pup. We have a busy day ahead of us. Let’s get you ready for the day huh?” The teen smiles while kissing his cheek again as he sees a smile on his sons face in return. Kakashi then grabs a diaper and some wet wipes to change him realizing he needs to get on the potty train kick soon and gets his son into a cute little fox onesie. Walking into the kitchen he makes some eggs and toast while also grabbing some snacks putting them in a scroll just Incase the meeting drags as long as he thinks it will. He also puts in some crayons and coloring pages for his son to play with. He then gets set into feeding them quickly. Luckily Naruto cooperated and the duo was able to eat fast and get out the door. The teen then put on his mask and body flickers into the meeting room seeing the clan heads, councilors, and Hokage already there including Master Makrov.

“Sorry I’m late everyone. There was a cat stuck up in a tree and I just had to help it down.”  
“You’re just in time please have a seat.” The Hokage says while gesturing to the open seat next to Shikaku. The teen then sits down and turns to see the old guild master smile at him and wave,“Kakashi my boy! I see you brought little Naruto with you too! How was your trip?” Master Makrov asked excitedly.  
“It was very refreshing. I’m glad I was able to go.” Kakashi eye smiled at the small old man

“Now that everyone is here let’s get down to business.” The third states “Kakashi it seems that you took the Jinchuuriki outside the village without the councils permission.” Danzo states to everyone in the room.  
“Wait a minute. You called all of us here just because Kakashi took his son on a vacation? This is ridiculous and an abuse of your power!” Tsume raged seething

“Kakashi is the parent of a Jinchūriki! A responsible parent would think of their children’s safety before wanting to go on a vacation.” Koharu yells back

“He went to the land of Hot Water which is barley a days walk away from Konoha and is a civilian run area.” Inochi states as he throws his hair back from his face.  
“That doesn’t mean there isn’t any risks! Why are you clan heads taking this issue lightly! The Jinchūriki could have been killed!” The man with pink hair yells with his face getting just as pink as his hair

“Oh can it Haruno you know you don’t give a shit if the child were to die! Just keep your mouth shut and be the mindless drone you are and silently agree with your leader like you usually do!” Tsume seethes  
Everyone contined to hell back and forth with no one coming to an agreement. Only a few set back and continued to see the chaos brew until Kakashi had enough. “ENOUGH!” The teen demanded and everyone Quieted down instantly not used to hearing the teen that loud, “Naruto is my son. I do not need the councils permission to take my son out of the village especially when his life is at risk being in it. You all know the villagers would attack him if he stayed last week but yet you want to use this against me protecting my child so you can have him under your thumb, but I will say this once and only once. If any of you try to take my pup away from me then you will regret it. We wouldn’t want a bird sitting in a tree to sing a tune now would we?”

Danzo immediately paled knowing what he was referring to. “Danzo you were one of the people who was most outraged that Kakashi and naruto left but you haven’t even said anything at all. Would you care to make your opinion known?” Shikaku asks

Before Danzo could open his mouth the door was banged opened and an enraged sennin stomps her way through. “I WANT HIS HEAD! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID YOU SPINLESS COCKROACH!” Tsunade picks up the elder and shoves his back into the wall.

“Let him down this instant! Even if you’re a sennin you can not harm an elder!” Homura cried out in fury “You think I give a fuck who he is? He cursed my teammate! He has a whole army of emotionless children! Does he still deserve to live?” Tsunade yells back squeezing harder on the elder

“Lord Hokage do something!” One of the civilians on the council shouted “Tsundae release him!” 

“Make me sensei. I’m not happy with you either. I know you knew about his root army and have yet to do shit about it. I demand to have Danzo shimura and the rest of his lackeys locked up for trail under the crimes of child abuse, forced experimentation on human children, placing cursed seals on ninja!”  
“Well you heard her. Get to it.” Kakashi says while looking at his fellow ANBU teammates. They spring into action but before they could get to him two others ninja come down and grab danzo and body flicker out.

“Horse! You and your team follow after him and bring them back here! Frog your team goes with him as well!” The Hokage demands “Cat I want you and your team to go rescue the kids in root and put the ones with the cursed seal separately from the ones who haven’t gotten them yet. Have tigers team go with you as well!” Both teams spring into action once having their demands from their leader. The Hokage sighs knowing this is going to be another long night. A“Well this is not how I wanted this meeting to go at all. Now Before wen continue all of the civilians better be out within the next ten seconds and I better not hear anything that just happened or you will be executed.”  
Everyone nods and then are out of their chairs. Everyone else that was in their gets back into their seats while Tsunade and Shizune take a seat next to Kakashi. The Hokage pulls out his pipe from his jacket and sits back down ”Now I think this meeting was a tad bit orchestrated. Care to fill me in on what’s going on? And why one of my old students came back with out telling me?”Lord third asks while lighting his pipe up to take a hit from.  
“Sensei I was requested back at the demand of Kakashi. He told me everything. I honestly can’t believe you didn’t tell me about Tenzo. How fucking dare you keep my family from me.” The sennins fist hits the table leaving a dent in it from her frustration

“I know what I hid from you hurt you but I had to do it for the sake of the village-“ the Hokage starts but gets cut off

Tsunade stands up seething“DONT YOU DARE USE THAT BULLSHIT EXCUSE WITH ME! HES MY FUCKING FAMILY WHICH MEANS HE FALLS UNDER MY JURISDICTION AS HEAD OF THE SENJU CLAN!”

Master Makarov takes one look at his friend and sighs deeply“Hiruzen im deeply disappointed in you old friend. We’re you doing what was best for the village when you refused to see how toxic Danzo was? When he forced one of your students into experimenting with children? How about when you blindly ignored the village abusing a child?” Master Makarov berated the Hokage

Shikaku stood up and looked at his leader with a straight face “Lord Hokage as the village clan heads and some of the villages top Shinobi we believe it’s time for you to step down. You have been an amazing Hokage but we feel like it’s time for you to step down. You have turned a blind eye to too many problems in this village and it’s time for a pair of new eyes to take care of Konoha.” Shikaku says “You’re right. I took back the mantle of being Hokage as a last resort. I assume everyone knows I’m too old and not fit for this position. Tsunade I know you have never wanted this position and have made that known but would you be willing to take up the mantle and help me fix our village?”

“I don’t think I’m ready for the hat just yet sensei.”  
“I will help you be ready.”

“Okay. Then fine I will take the stupid cursed hat it’s not like I have a choice in the matter anyways. I’m sorry it had to go down this way.” The sennin grumbles 

“No it is me who should be sorry to all of you. Now with Tsundae in line for the posistion of Hokage let’s go over some stuff so we can end this meeting. I hear by remove all of the elders from their positions. The next Hokage can pick her advisors.” The elders looked ready to fight but took one look at hiruzens face and knew not to mess with him, “I will also be removing the clan head and civilian council and instead make a council with all of the clan heads and have Tsundae pick out civilians she can trust along with the head of our medical to make one big council. This new council will not have any authority over any decision making besides adding input to the Hokage but if the Hokage is deemed unfit they have to have majority vote to find a new one.” Everyone in the room nod in agreement with this. “With that said I’ll call this meeting to a close. I have other things to deal with. Tsunade come with me and Shikaku we have to discuss.” Once everyone in the room leaves leaving the Hokage, Kakashi(with Naruto asleep in his arms) Tsunade, and Shikaku alone in the meeting room. “Shizune can you take our stuff to the Senju clan head house?”

“Of course. I’ll see you there.” She then also leaves the room. “Kakashi I know this was all you.” “If you are expecting an apology you won’t get one. I did what I had to do to protect my son. I would do again if I had to.” 

“I wasn’t asking you. I just wanted to say thank you for being the one who pushed the others to take a stand for our village. It takes someone who has a caring heart and a strong will to do what you did and I’m proud of you. I know your sensei is too.”  
“Thank you.” Kakashi says with watery eyes and walks out with his son still sound asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo wassup I’m back from the grave :p   
Please let me know you’re thoughts and I hope you enjoyed this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Yo wassup I’m back from the grave to add this new chapter :p  
I hope everyone has a happy holiday! Pi hope you enjoyed this chapter and comment with your thoughts(:


End file.
